


Cod, It's Early.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Short, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh uh<br/>well i couldn't really decide of which of my fanfics i should post fiiirst because, well, uh...they're all REALLY embarrassing so i figured this was good enough<br/>its nothing special really</p><p>just nepeta and meenah waking up<br/>thats it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cod, It's Early.

"Wakey, wakey!"

" _Mmmnn_..."

"Come on, wake up!"

"No, no...five more minutes, cod..."

"Purlease?"

Meenah squeezed her pillow tighter, wiping off the drool from her mouth. Her lipstick had smeared across her check as she forgotten to take it off. Though, this had become such a reoccurring theme for Meenah that she was beginning not to mind the makeup all over her blankets and pillows every morning.

Nepeta was persistent. She kept shaking her matesprit quickly. Only causing the fuchsia ruler to groan even louder, before finally giving in. She blinked, staring up and imminently gaining a grin. Her ghostly eyes met with Nepeta's big friendly grin, as always.

"Sup, Neppy." Meenah chuckled faintly, brushing her hair across Nepeta's mane.

With a yawn, she sat up, reaching for her glasses from her nightstand. She was careful to put them on, as she had broken them many times from several strife battles from seemingly decades back. Meenah blinked, feeling drowsy.

"Ny'ow you can see again! _Yay_!" Nepeta clapped quickly, unable to stop her spontaneous giggles.

"Wassup, gill? You eeling more energetic then us--" Meenah stopped mid sentence when she stared at Nepeta.

She realized that it wasn't Nepeta's normal pajama top. But it was her own casual shirt. Dark black with the Pisces symbol. No wonder Nepeta had been acting so giddy, even her blue tail was wagging more.

Meenah smirked. "That ain'cho shirt."

Nepeta laughed, reaching over and pressing a kiss against Meenah's cheek. "Oh I know! But mines in the wash and I couldn't just sit around top-less. It's cold and stuff." She explained quickly.

"I wouldn't mind." Meenah snickered, and Nepeta playfully smacked her elbow with yet another giggle.

Mornings were more easier with Nepeta around, she didn't have to sit up in her huge hive by herself.

But that didn't mean that Nepeta didn't knock a lot of stuff over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't much, but here ya go.


End file.
